Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen
Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen is the twentieth episode in season 3 of Girl Meets World and the 71st episode overall. It aired on January 13, 2017 to 1.3 million viewers. Overview Riley’s is wanting an early Sweet Sixteen party, the kids contemplate the future and how rapidly their relationships will change in a few short years. Plot Sitting in the Bay Window with Maya, a restless Riley is wanting something new and exciting to happen, though Maya believes that they've already done everything; Riley comes up with an idea: have a Sweet Sixteen party, but Maya tries to dissuade her as she's not yet fifteen (Maya, older than Riley, just turned fifteen herself). But then Maya comes up with an idea: have a Surprise Sweet Sixteen, which Riley immediately loves. (The two then hum the first nine notes of the show's theme right before the actual theme begins) In class, Cory asks about what the historical landmarks of a person's life are; Farkle gives the first (valid) answer- birth, then Lucas adds one's first birthday, and then Zay adds other important firsts- first steps, first words, first day of school. Cory then asks what comes after that; Lucas answers that they grow up and they're not kids anymore, and Farkle adds the various coming of age ceremonies, which causes Riley to chime in saying she wants a Surprise Sweet Sixteen party. Cory observes that Riley wants to speed up the clock and asks her why; she replies that she agrees with the fact that they're all growing up very fast. Cory asks the class if, by looking at the landmarks of their own lives, whether or not they're ready for what is yet to come in their lives. He then gives them an assignment: tell him where they will be in the near future. At Topanga's, The six friends discuss the assignment. While Farkle and Smackle don't understand what there is to be gained from predicting the future, Riley and Maya are certain they will remain as close as ever, which Lucas and Zay both agree with. When Lucas asks Riley if she thinks they will still be a couple, Riley answers that she has hope for them, which Lucas shares. Still having trouble dealing with emotions, Smackle jumps up and, in hysterics, loudly proclaims that she is going to fail the assignment, and then, saying "click", promptly shuts down, remaining immobile while standing up. Farkle explains to a confused Zay that Smackle has just crashed (similar to a computer), then he asks to talk to Lucas outside while Zay tries to get Smackle to reboot. As Riley and Maya continue to discuss what could happen to them, more and more intangibles enter into the dialogue, including the possibility that Maya could go overseas to study art, and that the two best friends may not even go to the same college. Riley sadly concludes that being sweet sixteen isn't so sweet after all. When Smackle reboots and asks what she missed, Zay answers with the possibility that they might not all be together anymore after high school, causing Smackle to again "click" and shut down; when Zay asks who does what Smackle does, Riley and Maya both go "click" and shut themselves down, too. Outside, Farkle informs Lucas that if Smackle really does have feelings for him that he'll step aside, and also that he won't take it out on Lucas, but that Farkle might clone him and do terrible things to the clone. As Riley and Maya join them, Farkle asks if they're all going to be okay, to which Maya responds that she believes in all of them. They are quickly joined by Zay and Smackle, who asks Riley if Cory knows what he's doing. Maya recalls when Cory sat down with her and helped her out on the test she failed about Charles Darwin; she then realizes that Cory helped her with it because he knew she would need it someday. Maya remarks that Cory is the best teacher there is, and Riley adds that Cory is only trying to get them to evolve. At home, Riley and Maya ask Topanga for help with their assignment; they come at Topanga with a barrage of "what-if's", including "What if Maya and I don't get into the same college?" When Riley decides she will attend a lesser college just so she and Maya can stay together, Topanga asks "What kind of idiot gives up a top school for someone else?"; Riley reminds her mother that she did when she gave up Yale to be with Cory at Pennbrook University. Topanga states that nobody knows for sure what will happen, and that Cory is aware of this. When she asks the girls why Cory gave them the assignment, they reply that looking at the landmarks of their lives will prepare them for what's to come. Looking back on her life up to this point, Topanga remarks that if she had the chance to do things over, she wouldn't change anything. At Topanga's, Smackle is sitting alone studying from a book "Dummies for Geniuses" when Lucas comes in and sits next to her, which quickly makes her feel uncomfortable. Lucas begins flirting with her just as Riley and Maya walk in, but they remain silent, standing at the doorway observing what's going on. Smackle reminds Lucas that Farkle isn't there, but Lucas notes that if Farkle were there she would be making jokes as if he were hitting on her; Smackle says first that her heart belongs to Farkle, but then admits that saying what she says to Lucas masks her insecurity about her relationship with Farkle and that she's just trying to protect herself. At this point Farkle pops up from behind the counter and tells Smackle that she doesn't need to protect herself anymore, and that "I might even like you more than 'like you'"; he then reveals that Lucas knew how she felt about him, but he himself wasn't as certain, so Lucas concocted the idea of flirting with Smackle so she would admit how she felt about Farkle. When she asks Farkle to define "like you more than 'like you'", he says that when he's sixteen he'll tell Smackle that she can go to study in Sweden, but she replies that she'll go instead to "stupid Princeton" with him. Hearing this, Riley becomes concerned that they're going away no matter what. She decides she doesn't want to be Sweet Sixteen, that she doesn't want any surprises, for anyone to go anywhere, or for anything to happen to them or their friendships. The next day at school, the kids give their results of the assignment: *Farkle and Smackle announce that they will both be accepted to and eventually attend Princeton, by which time they will have found a cure for the common cold, invented an alternative fuel source, and solved global warming. They admit that as people of science, they still need to figure out the feelings they share for one another. *Zay predicts that Lucas will have hit his peak in their sophomore year and that it will be Zay's time to shine, but as always, they will still be friends. *Riley and Maya reveal that they found a common thread in each of the landmarks of their lives-- they each put them in a world of people. They admit they have little control over what happens in their lives, but one thing they can control is the people they want to have in their lives, and that a party at any age is just another chance to all be together. Riley admits she wanted everyone to remain where they are, but she now understands that that's not how life works, and that they're all exactly where they're supposed to be; Maya then adds that Sweet Sixteen will be a lot sweeter when they are Sweet Sixteen. Riley says that their life landmarks have shown them that they picked the right friends and that they'll always be together, and Maya finishes by saying that life loves them, and that hope isn't for suckers after all. Arriving at home, Maya and Riley say they want to throw a party there, which Cory is against. They find both Topanga and Auggie solemnly standing at the kitchen table; Topanga announces that she has been made a partner in her law firm, which comes with a raise in salary. Cory, Riley and Maya are proud and happy to hear the news, but then Topanga drops a major bombshell: the firm has chosen her to be the head of their law office- in London, England. Topanga told her bosses that she needs time to talk it over with her family and make a decision. Cory repeats that he is proud of Topanga, but Riley, Maya and Auggie are all stunned and in tears... Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle Memorable Quotes Trivia *This was the fourth episode directed by Danielle Fishel. *Maya recalls events from Season 1's Girl Meets Father, when Cory helped her on a test she failed about Darwin, at which point he changed her grade to a C-plus. *Cloris Leachman, who played Mrs. Svorski, attended the taping. *This was the penultimate episode of the season and series, and the first of the two-part series finale, followed by Girl Meets Goodbye. *Topanga is offered a full partnership in Brown, Elliot, and Montgomery, and the chance to head the London branch of the firm. *Smackle expects that she and Farkle will have found a cure for the common cold by the time they have become Juniors (she sneezes as she makes this prediction). *Auggie comes home from school with his hair permed back instead of his normal curly locks, stating that it wasn't "Crazy Hair Day" at school, but Photo Day. This is a callback to the Boy Meets World Season 1 episode, "Cory's Alternative Friends", when Cory decided to straighten his hair, which met with similarly disastrous results. Gallery Transcript References # https://twitter.com/gricciardella/status/755547125564346368 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes